you and me forever
by purplesweater08
Summary: what happens after the break up. ps. give it a chance. i wrote this like 10 pm and finshed it on 2:22 i n the morning and i have school tommorow. this is my project for our english class. so i decided to upload it here. read and review. suck at summary


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Coming!" Tori screamed as she runs to answer the door

When she opened the door she was surprised on who she saw.

"Oh! It's you guys!" she said a bit surprised

"See I told you they are all here!" Beck pushed past Tori walking inside the house.

"All of our friends are here. And they didn't invite us!" he shouted angrily at Jade

"Tori tell her why you didn't invite us?" he turned to Tori

"Well we're uh… planning you a surprise party!" she lied. But then she thought that they need to know the real reason because she's hoping that they will work it out.

"Okay! The real reason we didn't invite you is because you always scream at each other and it makes everybody feel awkward it even makes Cat faint and causes Robbie to cry!"

"Look, I don't wanna be your boyfriend if were just gonna fight all the time." Beck said turning to Jade so he can look through her eyes.

"So you wanna break up?" Jade said as if it doesn't care if he would agree. But deep down saying this line is hurting her more than it should be.

"No I didn't say that. I was just saying that if we" But he was cut off by André

"Hey why don't you just play with us." He said. He tried to break the tension that's so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"NO! Come on Beck let's go and just eat to a fast food. I'm hungry" Jade isn't really hungry she just want to go so she can cry without her other friends noticing cause she is the tough one in their clique. Cause all of this is hurting her too much. Because all those time she's afraid that she will lose him. He's the only one who persistently and bravely asked her to a date. He's the only one to be able to break her high walls. He's the best thing that happened to her.

"I'm tired of fighting" he raised his hand, and his blank. Beck is trying to resist his emotion to show.

"okay." She sounded defeated "I'm gonna walk out that door and count to ten, and if you're not there I'm going home… and we're over." He can visibly see the pain in her eyes. The sadness that seems to consume her, eating her alive as she walked towards the door "One!"

"Two"

"Three" she closed the door

"Four" she shook her head fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Five" she straightened her face waiting for him to open the door.

"Six" Beck walked slowly to the door. But he stopped. Weighing his options. He never knew that they would reach this far, two years? Will he just throw them out? But he's tired. He's really tired. Not physically tired but emotionally tired. They always fight. They broke up once. But after a few days Jade came around his RV, Saying sorry. Maybe this is just like the other time. But he did not realize that she's almost done counting. He was about to walk again but there was a part of him that said to hold his ground she'll come around. So he followed that thing. But you know what they say "never make a decision after midnight because you'll just regret it." Well that was just about to happen.

On the other side of the door there stood Jade. Counting "Nine" okay this is getting long. Becks just open this freaking door! She thought.

"Ten" She said as her voice cracked. She choked a sob then walk closer to the door then reached for the handle but she stopped. 'No! He made his decision' then she turned back. Heading to back to her car then speeding up.

When Beck heard the car door slam and the screeching sound of tires he flinched. He quickly walk to the door and opening it hoping Jade was still there but she isn't. His face fell his eye's started to water.

"Beck! Why did you open the door! That's an ultimatum!" His best friend Andre said

"Beck, why did you hurt Jade she trusted you! Don't you know that she only trust very few people! Why did you hurt Jadey?" Even the innocent and always happy Cat that rarely gets mad is mad at Beck.

"Andre, just take home Beck. Beck I thought people were right when they said Jade doesn't deserve you but no I guess it's vice versa. I'm not a big fan of Jade but still…" she trailed off.

"I'm tired okay!" he shouted at them frustrated. "I'm tired... Tired…" he tried not his voice to crack but failed.

"Come on bro I'll take you home." His best friend offered.

As they walk through the door he whispered "I'm sorry Jade."

When Andre dropped Beck home he closed his door and look around, all of his things reminds him of Jade even the slice in the carpet reminds him of Jade simply because they hang out here almost every day. He felt sadness wash over him. His eyes watered up, body stiffens. When he felt his knees go weak he reached the wall for support, but he felt something there, a picture of him and Jade smiling and the sun light adding effect as Beck look through Jade and Jade looks through Beck, their faces are only inches apart. It was a stolen shot that Cat gave to them after their 2nd anniversary.

As he looked through the picture he felt a sting at his chest. He can't breathe. He started to cry. Good thing his bed is next to him, so when he fall, his bed catched him.

His pillows smells like Jade's hair, his blanket, his whole bed smells like Jade. So when he lay down there he felt like Jade's next to him telling him not to hog the entire blanket. He smiled at that memory. But it was quickly replaced when his stupid brain projected the break up scene. He cried all night and he curled up. He fell asleep holding their picture near his heart.

Jade drove at the speed of 120 mph that she reached her empty home in record time. Good thing her parents are on another business trip. So she walks around the house without the need to cover her face lined with falling mascara and eyeliner. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs. Her cold and empty house is just like her heart. She went through her bathroom to change then she looked through the mirror she wiped the running mascara and eye liner. She washed her face then removes her clothes, she set the water temperature in to hot. As she steps in, she let those hot tears fall loosely. When she thought she can't cry no more she stepped out then change lying on her bed and seeing the life size black teddy bear that Beck gave her for their third anniversary. It feels just like yesterday but in truth it's been like six months. She hug the black teddy bear wearing a flannel shirt. Beck's flannel shirt, that whenever Beck's out of town or visit his family members on the other country she will hug this teddy bear. But right now any mementos she had with Beck Just won't do her any good. So she threw the teddy bear aside but her hand went down to the tattoo she and Beck got for their 3rd anniversary. It's an infinite sign with b and j inside it. She touches that, remembering their promises… _"I promise that I will never hurt you." A smiling Beck said while they were lying in his bed._

"_Promise?" An elated Jade said _

"_I promise." He said then leans down and kisses Jade. He felt Jade smile through their kiss. _

"_Okay! Let's stop this this is getting to sappy." Jade chuckled_

The black ink stands out through her porcelain skin. A new pain started to rise in her chest as her heart pound as if any moment it will break loose. Just when she thought there's no more tears, she began to cry again.

For the next three days neither Beck nor Jade come to school. Their friends started to worry.

"Hey. Have any of you heard from Beck and Jade? They have been AWOL for three days." Tori said.

"Yeah but did you see their relationship status on Facebook and twitter?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah it says here single and on twitter they've unfollowed each other and remove each other's account name on the bio box." Andre said sitting down at their lunch table.

"How about Tori and I go to Jade's house while you and Robbie go through Beck's RV" Cat suggested

"Okay we'll meet up at the dismissal time okay." And they continued eating.

After that day Tori went to Jade's house with Cat.

"Hey Cat, is Jade the only one in this house?" the brunette asked her red haired friend.

"No, but her parents might have gone through another business trip." As she inserted the key to the lock.

"Come on let's go to Jade's room." They walked and knock at the door but no answer. When they knock again and there's still no answer they decided to just open the door. There they saw a curled Jade holding an empty water bottle.

"Tori can you cook something for Jade? She hasn't eaten for almost three days"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tori, were best friends since were in diapers." As Tori walk to the kitchen while Cat tried to wake up Jade. "Jadey Poo! Wake up!" she squealed making Jade jump.

"Cat you scared the hell outta me" Jade sounded pissed off or annoyed

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not at school." She said it with so much sarcasm that it's dripping.

The girls spend all day ta Jade's house then sleep over there. They talked and talk until they have no more power. They talked about everything but the Beck topic is so sensitive. So they didn't pursue it.

On the boy's night out they bought video games and a lot of energy drinks and chips.

"Hey Becky boy. How are you?" Andre asked

"I'm fine." He just shrugged it off but inside he's broken, no, shattered.

"Hey whose shirt is this?" Robbie asked as he pulls a black shirt with Nirvana printed across it. "It's um.. Ahh… Jade's" He thought .It's been three days and Jade hasn't come around. It only took two days for her to give in but no it's almost close to four days! Beck thought. "Beck you know what my old man used to say to me whenever I ask him for any advice, you know before God took him with him. He used to say that "Never make decision after mid night, because it will only lead to bad results" " he said as he ate a handful of Cheetos. And as the boy's night out finish they head back home. But before Andre get into his car he said to Beck "Whenever I wrote song and I feel like no it's not that lyric! No it's not C minor! And I feel tired I don't say "Curse this song I'm done with you." instead I stay all night and finish the song, all those sleepless nights. But after you heard the music it's like it magically erase the fatigue and that music stay for long." He said to his friend knowing that he got what he meant.

Beck smiled and said "I know, and drive safely amigos!" he waved as the tires of the car crush against the asphalt.

The next day both Beck and Jade came to school. As they pass each other they leave nothing more than blank stares. The following days their actions repeat but Beck tried to say "Hi" and receive a "Yeah HI!" In a snappy tone.

It's not the break up that hurts it's every time you hear or see the person you once with and remember that there's no more you and him/her, she posted it on her twitter account. It's true. Every time a girl comes up to Beck and talks to him she want to lunge herself at that girl but she remembered his not hers anymore. Her head starts to spin but she grabs the locker for support. She misses Beck. Although she was tempted to come to his RV and say sorry but she couldn't. This time it's his turn.

Their friends are sick of the awkwardness and the tension between Beck and Jade that they feel anytime they might break loose. So they decided that if Beck and Jade won't fix these themselves they will. The plan is simple: lock them at the Janitor's closet then let them talk to each other. They might not make up but at least they can be friends. So when the bell ring they trapped Beck and Jade inside the closet.

"Okay! Tori! It's not funny! Open this freaking door!" Jade shouted

"Jade stop pounding on the door, it won't break! And you'll just hurt yourself!" he grabbed the swelling knuckles of Jade from banging the door

"Why do you care! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" screamed an outraged Jade

"I care because I still love you!" he replied at the same tone

"Oh! You love me now! You're unbelievable!" she said then sit at the floor. Beck walk toward Jade "I swear if you come close to me I'll cut your hair!" That made Beck step backward. "I'm sorry" he said. Jade just snorted.

"Beck, I don't know what happened to us. You used to understand me. You used to see right through me. We used to balance each other. But now it becomes out of hand? I'm not pitting all the blame on you okay. I just want to know what happened?" she said in a softer voice that she only uses whenever it's just the two of them.

"I-… " but before Beck could answer Jade opened the door and walked out.

Beck followed her, then grabbed her wrist "Jade stop please! Please just listen to me!"

"No you stop! I'm done Beck! I let you in! But what did you do? You broke me Beck! I never trusted any one like I trust you! You always make me jealous and whenever I defense myself you become angry at me! I'm tired of this game! Beck, you're the first one to give up on us. I was holding on, but all you did was to let go." She removes Beck's hand from her wrist then walk towards her car when beck shouted

"Will you just stay with me?"

"What for? Look at us were already fighting!"

"But that's what we do we fight! I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings, there's like a two second rebound rate and you're back to the next pain in the ass thing."

"So what?"

"So it's not gonna be easy it's gonna be real hard, but where gonna have work it out every day, but I want to do that cause I want you! I want all of you, forever. You and me every day. Will you do something for me? Please picture your life 30 years from now forty years from now, what's it look like? "

And with that rain drops started to fall from the dark sky 'oh what a cliché' he thought.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

A/N sorry that i forgot to edit the part where me and my group mates names are listed. ps. if you want the story to continue. though im still writing another bade fanfic.. please read my other fanfic! i appreciate it. i just reuploaded this chapter and i don't know if it is gonna lose the alerts favorite or the reviews but i want to say thank you to those who reviewed. and can i just boast for second cause my friend got a silver medal (2nd place) at contest abroad she competed with other countrys.

read and review


End file.
